With the development of network technology, accessing the network has become a part of people's lives. People are used to access the Internet via a browser installed in a mobile terminal, and download data from the Internet via the browser. For example, download text information from the Internet and store it in the mobile terminal; or, download installation package of applications from the Internet and install them in the mobile terminal.
However, it is found that the data from the network is not absolutely secure, and there may be a virus, which would be a security risk when downloaded to a terminal.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.